This invention relates to an apparatus for sorting seeds, and in particular to an apparatus for sorting seeds in accordance with colour.
The sorting of seeds, i.e. the removal of bad, discoloured seeds from good seeds can be a time consuming, expensive and tedious operation. Sorting is usually a manual operation carried out on a flat conveyor.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above problem by providing a relatively simple seed sorting apparatus, which automatically and quickly sorts seeds in accordance with colour.